


Another suspect

by Silverhairedgirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, The Interrogation Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl
Summary: Reader is fascinated with a certain new android detective sent by cyberlife. So much that she would risk a dangerous plan come to life, just to meet him. But everyone knows what bad girls get. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Another suspect

You knew it was a foolish plan from the beginning. But ever since you saw _him_ for the first time, it had to be. The famous deviant hunter. The most advanced prototype. He was Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity. The detective was ruthless, not even batting an eye when lying directly to something of his own species. He accomplished the mission, the girl was free, the deviant got killed. But would he care? He was programmed not to, after all. You quickly got fascinated with him. A solid, strong and cold being, like only a machine could be. Before you even knew it, you were at the crime scene, heavy rain pouring down on your umbrella. After you heard about the murder case in the news, you rushed over as quickly as you could. Sure, the police was already there, but the higher ups of the DPD weren't.

You pulled your hood over your head, made your way to the backyard of the neighbor house and climbed over the fence. For a while now, you were getting more and more interested in crimes, studying forensics in your free time, learning to pick locks, making yourself familiar with all the faces at DPD. Connor. The android sent by Cyberlife. You had to meet him, at all cost.

A soft click produced with your bobby pin let you fall out of your thoughts. Pushing the door open just slightly, you peaked inside just in time to see an officer pass by. After you felt that you were clear to go, you had to make quick work.

In the scene in front of you, there was a bat, a chair, knives. With gloved hands you wiped the bat and moved chair clean, only to get your plastic gloves off and gripping both in the most natural way you could muster. 

"Jesus, that smell!"

"Was even worse before we opened the windows."

Startled, you looked up. That voice. Lieutenant Anderson!

You had to get out, quickly.

Connor looked around the crime scene. Red ice, a dead body, the murder weapon. Since Hank was occupied with the body, he processed it was best to head further into the house.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he scanned the area and his visual component fell onto a baseball bat. The murder weapon?

It was a quiet night as always, when you headed back from work the next day, but your heart was beating fast. You could get in heavy trouble. No, you **would** get into—

"Detroit Police! Don't move!"

You glanced up from perfectly clean leather shoes and your eyes widened when you saw that all too familiar suit jacket, holding a MS853 Black Hawk right into your face.

9 mm. 365 m/s. You wouldn't stand a chance, if you began running from it. But would he seriously pull the trigger?

"You have to come with me please, (Y/N)."

Determined brown eyes stared you down, analyzing your every movement. If you were to run, he would sense it before you even moved, right? A perfect machine..., it rang in your head.

"You are a suspect in the murder case of Carlos Ortiz, I will have to—"

It was your chance. With a quick move, you dodged sideways into a dark alley, away from the street and the sidewalk. A relentless pursuit you knew you would never win. But you didn't intend to. Your heart hammered harder than ever before, and you already heard the clicking footsteps of your pursuer not too far behind you. You made a few turns right and left before you ended up in a dead end, causing you to stop as well as the steps behind you. Focusing on the brick wall in front of you, your body trembled when the android approached.

"Resistance is futile. You don't have any weapon on you and nowhere to go."

Another clack sounded directly behind your ears and the barrel of the gun was pointed against the back of your head.

She is still out of breath, but not from the running. Her stress level is almost low for someone in her situation as well, but she still trembles. What is she up to?

In that moment when Connor's LED blinked a few times in contemplation, you put your arms behind your back, in front of him to see.

"Arrest me, then, detective."

His head slightly tilted to one side when he put the gun away and gripped one of your upper arms with his android strength, forcing you to come with him and this first contact with him was making you feel things you knew you had felt all along.

A few hours later you found yourself at the police station. When you arrived, a few police officers turned their heads in your direction. One of them you recognized especially, and his dirty grin made you swallow hard. Fuck.

Connor's hand still roughly pulling you with him, he forced you into the interrogation chamber and went to the door right next to it, until he was out of sight. The dark room had an even as dark window on one side of the wall, just like you imagined. Behind you, the door didn't close however, until a second person stepped in and you whirled around to face your interrogator.

With a swaying step, Gavin Reed made his way towards you and let handcuffs click around your wrists without breaking his gaze into your eyes. His smug, arrogant aura was radiating all off him and you wanted to back away from him.

A hand gripped your chin, lifting it upwards to face him, his other hand brushed a strand of hair out of your face almost tenderly.

"Not how I imagined the context in which I handcuff you, but what does a beautiful woman like you do at the police station?"

"Aren't you supposed to tie me to that chair over there before you interrogate me, Detective?"

There was a low chuckle, before he turned you around and did as you told.

"When you're turned on by that, I'll do it for ya, girl," he said and sat on the table in front of you.

"So, you're involved in the murder case, huh?" One of his eyebrows raised before he bowed down to your eye level.

"How's your connection to the victim? You're both living in entirely different parts of Detroit."

Your gaze flickered over to the window next to the table. Was he there, watching you right now, just waiting for you to confess?

Connor's visual unit narrowed when you looked in his direction. You're not showing as much fear as you should in the situation, especially with Gavin directly in front of you. He briefly wondered if all humans liked this sort of behavior, Reed's compliments and personality and your rejection and desinterest. When someone didn't knew the context, maybe they would think—

"Over here, sweetheart," Gavin snapped his fingers in front of your face and you hesitantly looked to him again.

"What do ya think, Connor? A girl like her? What's her motive in all this?" Hank was of course correct. And you weren't the only one caught in this case as well. A deviant android, who was yet to be interrogated. But someone decided to interrogate you first.

"Can't have a human here for so long, the thing'll have to wait, you know?," Fowlers voice played in his head again.

"But even so, her finger prints were at the crime scene. We can't ignore that.," Connor answered and watched you closely. Is that what humans consider beautiful? For a second, his eyes flickered violently, the error message "Not related to case" on his screen, before he willed his thoughts away.

During all of Gavin's interrogation, you remained quiet, only smiling at him, even when he started mocking and losing his patience with you.

"Just say you didn't do it! We already know it was that piece of shit android! Say it and you're out of here very soon," he promised, but you just calmly waited until he threw up his hands in defeat, marching violently to the door.

"Will you send detective Connor in now?," you asked and looked at him, making him stop dead in his tracks before turning around again.

"What the fuck!," was all he said, before vanishing out of the room completely.

For a moment, Connor questioned the functionality of his audio processor. In front of him Hank turned around in his hair, placing an arm on the rest and looking at Connor in irritation.

"Fucking android, what did you do this time," he murmured in his dry voice.

"Lieutenant Anderson, it would be a wise decision to do as she proposed. The possibility of her speaking with me has a chance of success of roughly 76%."  
Throwing his hands up and turning his back to the android, Hank looked at you again.  
"I mean, what other options do we have," he murmured to himself.  
"Currently there are also options of you—"  
"Just go the fuck in to her, god dammit."

As the door opened once again, you lifted your head to read the all too familiar "RK800" model number on the clean jacket, before looking into Connor's brown optical unit. He straightened his tie and your heart began to flutter again as he came up close, where he was even more beautiful than on TV.  
"Miss (L/N) (Y/N), you asked for me and here I am. I must you ask to kindly cooperate. Why were you at the crime scene?"  
You bit your lip and watched him closely.  
"Why don't you make me talk, Connor," you said with a smile coating your lips.  
Without missing a beat, his flat hand made quick contact with the hard surface of the table in front of you, causing you to jump in your seat.  
"What do you think this is?," he started low, but increasing in volume. "A man was murdered and you are a suspect! I advise to not, playing, games, right now."  
You stood up slightly in your seat, as much as the handcuffs allowed it, bringing your face closer to Connor's. From here you could even see the tiny hairs covering his synthetic skin.  
"You don't want me to have to make you talk the hard way, I can guarantee you this."  
"And here I thought androids were always right," you teased in a lower voice, causing his eyes to narrow, the LED processing what you said.  
"Most humans respond well to pain. Tell me, (Y/N), do you prefer it physical or psychical?"  
His hand performed quick pressure on your shoulder, causing you to fall back into the chair and he began rounding you and the table.  
"Do you know, Connor... The name 'deviant hunter' fits you well. But I am not a deviant, right?"  
His eyes flickered to you.  
"Confirmed."  
Oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, and phosphorus lit up in his analysis of you.  
"Then why am I here?"  
He made his way over to your side of the table again and unbuckled the cuffs from it, before grabbing you by the collar and slamming you against the wall, causing you to cough violently.  
On the other side of the window Hank sighed in frustration, closing his eyes while his hand came in contact with his face. Gavin next to him mumbled a low "I didn't think that bitch was so up to pain" under raised eyebrows.

"Carlos Ortiz was stabbed to death. I haven't figured out yet why **your** fingerprints aren't on the murder weapon, but the chair and the bat were full of them."  
"And you want me to confess?"  
"I want you to tell me everything you know about it!" His gaze was intense and the sheer strength of the push to the wall made you rub your thighs against each other. You wondered for a second if he noticed.  
"Well, I'm going to tell you everything, under one condition," you offered.  
"You are in no place to ask for something."  
Ignoring his previous statement, you quietly said "Kiss me".  
His grip on your collar softened while his LED blinked yellow for a short time before switching back to blue. You loved the way this unexpected question had an impact on the flawless detective, a machine nonetheless.  
"Excuse me?"

"Did she really just said what—," Gavin started, but Hank lifted a hand to shush him.

"Well, is your audio processor defective?," you cocked your head and took a look at his perfect pink lips while biting your own bottom lip.

On Connor's screen his possibilities lit up.

 _> leave room_  
_ > use force_  
_ > comply_

He was designed to accomplish his tasks and help humans, not destroy them. The only right choice was—

For a moment too long, nothing happened. You watched the android's LED flicker and listened to your quick heartbeat. Was it the right choice? Have you gone too far? You tried to steady your heartbeat when suddenly his eyes switched from looking at your lips to your eyes and quickly closed the distance, pushing his lips on top of yours. Your eyes widened in surprise, having anticipated but not really calculated this outcome. As quickly as you could you recovered from the shock and closed your eyes, leaning into him and the kiss.

Connor knew many things. And the things he didn't knew, he'd analyze or reconstruct. Even if his social module was completely functioning, he couldn't comprehend your request, couldn't understand the blood rushing to your cheeks or your increased heart rate, especially when he kissed you. And he couldn't understand this rising instability of his, thinking for just about a second of how good your soft lips felt, made out of real flesh, how warm the heat radiating off your body made him feel. But as quickly as the timer on his screen showed that five seconds were over, he decided it was enough, backing off of you, loosing hold completely of you even and straightening his attire.  
"Miss (L/N), you are oweing me an answer."

You happily smiled, even when it was for a short time, it was something you truly cherished and didn't want to end.  
"I didn't kill him. I don't even know that guy or his android."  
Connor's eyes narrowed again.  
"I was simply at the wrong time at the wrong place. Go on, ask that android."  
Connor slowly turned his head while his gaze still fixated on you, before fully facing the window, like asking the detectives what this was all about.  
"It was truly a pleasure to meet you, Connor."  
His cold gaze met you again for a moment, before leaving the chamber and you alone.

A few hours of waiting later in your cell at the DPD, most of the detectives were already gone. Did they really intend to let you stay here for the night? Before you could question it even further, a dimly lit shadow appeared in front of your cell, opening it and stepping inside. The glowing LED and armband were telling you everything you needed to know.  
"(Y/N)," Connor began, "You are officially no longer a suspect of the murder case. We knew what happened there. But the deviant mentioned you at no point," at that he stopped and you were getting nervous at what this was about to become.  
"That means you are guilty of trespassing as well as disturbing a crime scene."  
His hard words were like bullet shots to your perfectly clean white vest. No, you never did something similar to a crime. No stealing, dealing, money laundering. And here you were. If this would be made public, you'd lost your job in an instant.  
"Lieutenant Anderson gave me permission to deal with you as I deem appropriate."  
He moved closer to you backing away to the wall behind you. Was he going to kill you? No way for such a low crime... Or was it?  
"And I choose to let you go,"  
In the dim light you could make out his calm expression, before a small smile was grazing his lips.  
"After I'm done punishing you."  
As soon as he spoke those words, he quickly turned you around, pressing you against the hard wall in front of you with force. From the corner of your eyes you looked to a surveillance camera pointing right at you.  
You loved his rough, cold behavior, only doing what he was programmed to do to make progress to the case, to get justice.  
His mouth was now close to your ear, his voice at a dangerous low volume.  
"You will now listen to me and do as I say," he growled while gripping your chin a tad too hard. "Have I made myself clear?"  
"Yes, Connor," you all but breathed.  
"It's detective Connor for you," he retorted, before bending you over the near table of your cell, holding you down firmly with a hand placed on your back, while his other worked to get you free from your bottoms. Now only in your underwear, you blushed furiously and asked yourself for a moment, how it came to this.  
Behind you, you felt the android's fingertips on your bare ass almost gently, before he withdrew his hand, only to slap your ass hard, causing you flinch and gasp loudly.  
"Detective Connor," you whispered while turning your head just enough to look at him behind you.  
"What is it, (Y/N)"  
You nervously bit your lip, wiggling in his firm grasp on your hips.

"Isn't there— ah, um, possible other option to get free?"  
The android lifted an eyebrow in an almost humanlike manner while studying you. Accelerated heart rate, dilated pupils, sweating palms, wetness between the legs.  
"The other option is for you to receive a civil penalty as well as an update to your criminal record," he answered perfectly calm.  
You looked away in anger and shame. What exactly were you thinking?  
"But," he continued as he leaned over your smaller form, "several evidence is pointing to how you are enjoying the situation at hand."  
Your eyes widened, trying to turn around, but without avail.  
"That's not true! I—,"  
And obvious lie, Connor could more than easily detect.  
"Tell me then, why did you do it in the first place?"  
You clenched your teeth at his question while simultaneously feeling the sensation of his fingers hooking into your slip, pulling it down and then they already were sliding over your folds.  
Your eyes fluttered at the contact, something inside you demanding more than this, but you remained silent.  
"You already confirmed no links to the victim or the android. The others involved in the case are the detectives here at DPD."  
Two of his fingers were teasing your entrance for a bit before he inserted them, pushing them in and out and taking his agonizingly sweet time with it.  
"No one of us recognized you, meaning there was some kind of need coming from your side to have a chance to meet us, right?"  
Oh yes, you thought, and that need is growing stronger by the second.  
"So? Who was it, you wanted to meet? Was it..."  
He withdrew his fingers.  
"Hank?" In that moment his palm made harsh contact with your ass again. You winced and squinted your eyes at him.  
"No? Maybe," another slap, "Gavin Reed?"  
And just another wince coming from your side.  
Then he stopped for a moment and in the darkness you couldn't quite make out what was happening, before you felt it all too clearly, his voice now a dangerous low growl.  
"Was it," and with that, his cock was pushing deep into you in one smooth stroke, "me?"  
" _Fuck_ , yes!" Your head tilted back, moaning loudly at the sudden intrusion.  
"Yes?" he repeated, sounding smug while saying it, as if his lips were stretched out in a smirk.  
"So then, why don't you explain to me, why you wanted to meet me."  
Your eyes and mind hazy from lust, you began to stop caring about it, just wanting Connor to fucking finally start moving inside you. You threw you hips back, desperately needing some friction, which caused him to inhale sharply. Now anticipating you moving, he grabbed your hips harder, stopping you from doing so.  
"Tell me and I might give you, what you want."  
Your frustration grew stronger by the second, him gaining the upperhand over your feelings not helping at all.  
"Damn it, I, I saw you on TV, okay? You were there in the background with Hank," and this was the point where Connor slowly started moving inside you, "at this fucking interview, and you looked so- damn- hot to me, I just—," your labored breath made it hard for you to speak or think clearly.  
"Go on," he murmured calmly, waiting for further explanation, his strokes moving faster.  
"I just had to think of a way to meet you in person, for fucks sake! When I asked for a kiss in the interrogation room, I didn't even think about it coming to this," you closed your eyes and bathed in the bliss of being filled by his dick for a moment, "but I want you to ruin me and fuck me like the bad girl I was, to make sure I never do it again."  
His nails were digging so hard in your soft hips right now, you could feel his strength to actually tear your skin.  
"That's more like it. I like to uncover the truth about people."  
His thrusts were now particularly hard and you wondered for a moment, if you could feel them still in the morning after. You gripped the edges of the table for dear life, anything to help you stabilize you, keep you from being completely at his mercy. Never in your life you experienced such strength from having sex with someone.  
"Females love it, when they are otherwise stimulated, isn't that correct?" Connor behind you began as he reached between your legs and rubbed your sensitive clit.  
Your cheeks blushed more than before at his statement and actions, but somehow you managed you look behind you with half-lidded eyes. Now his hair was messier than before, a couple more strands falling into his face, a certain heat radiating off him now as well, visible in his features too, a soft blue blush adorning his cheeks. He looked cute this way, even if he still stared you down as if running an analysis of you by the second.  
"C-Connor, please... Don't stop, I'm close, I'm—"  
Closing your eyes completely lost in the feeling you tried to concentrate on him, stretching your walls so perfectly well. Concentrating on his fingers, which he was so very talented in moving, you wondered how he learned working them in circular motions just right for you. But maybe it was just because of the fact that he was that perfectly designed machine?  
Behind you, his thrusts grew erratic, you could almost hear his thirium pump pumping heavily, before he spilled into you. It even felt like the human experience, minus the fact that he just kept going. The feeling of his artificial seed inside you made you moan his name as you came just moments after him, causing him to slowly stop his movements to avoid overstimulating you. You half expected him to fall on top of you, him catching his breath, but he just professionally stepped back from you, fixed his slacks and hair and looked at your trembling mess.  
"Now then, miss (L/N), I was a pleasure meeting you as well. Please don't run into strange figures on your way home. You're dismissed."  
Blinking in irritation, you opened your mouth to say something, but he just walked to the door of your cell. After opening it and stopping it from closing again, he was around the corner and out of your sight. Biting your lip in embarrassment, you lifted yourself up heavily, wondering if this all really happened just moments ago, when you felt his seed slowly running down your thighs. A smile graced your lips when you dressed yourself and made your way back home.


End file.
